The Power of Six
The Power of Six, is the second book of Lorien Legacies series. It was realeased on August 23, 2011. This book introduces Number Seven as a narrator. The story alternates between Number Four, Number Six, and Sam's search for the other members of the remaining Loric Garde and Number Seven's life at an orphanage in Spain. The Novel also introduces Ella a young Garde girl who escaped Lorien separately from the others, Crayton her Cêpan and Number Nine. About Book Description I’ve seen him on the news. Followed the stories about what happened in Ohio. John Smith, out there, on the run. To the world, he’s a mystery. But to me . . . he’s one of us. Nine of us came here, but sometimes I wonder if time has changed us—if we all still believe in our mission. How can I know? There are six of us left. We’re hiding, blending in, avoiding contact with one another . . . but our Legacies are developing, and soon we’ll be equipped to fight. Is John Number Four, and is his appearance the sign I’ve been waiting for? And what about Number Five and Six? Could one of them be the raven-haired girl with the stormy eyes from my dreams? The girl with powers that are beyond anything I could ever imagine? The girl who may be strong enough to bring the six of us together? They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They tried to catch Number Four in Ohio—and failed. I am Number Seven. One of six still alive. And I’m ready to fight. Cover Description THEY KILLED NUMBER ONE IN MALAYSIA. NUMBER TWO IN ENGLAND. AND NUMBER THREE IN KENYA. THEY TRIED TO KILL NUMBER FOUR IN OHIO...AND FAILED. I AM NUMBER SEVEN. AND I AM READY. Six of us are left. We hide, blend in, avoid one another, but our Legacies are developing. And one day soon we'll be ready to fight back. Is the appearance of Number Four the sign we've been waiting for? And what about Numbers Five and Six? Is the raven-haired girl from my dreams one of them? A girl with powers beyond anything I have ever imagined. A girl strong enough to bring the six of us together... I AM NUMBER SEVEN AND I AM READY TO FIGHT. Plot 'Four's Narration' Four, Six, Sam and Bernie Kosar stop in a motel to gain their strength following the Battle of Paradise High School. While travelling through Tennessee they are pulled over by Police who recognise Four. The group flee but are chased by Police, Helicopters and a Police dog. They hop a freight train and Six explains her origins, her capture in New York and her incarceration at the Mogadorian Mountain Base. They find an abandoned out in Florida and start combat training with Six. Four grows confused about his feelings, he loves Sarah but at the same time, he longs for Six's affections and on a late night walk, they almost kiss before being attacked by Mogadorians who had followed them. They arrive to the conclusion that the Mogadorians have found a way to open Six's Chest when, after opening Four's, they are ambushed. In fact, the Mogadorians simply follow them. (Five's Betrayal). ''The Mogadorians are defeated and Four, Six and Sam flee, stopping briefly to check for bugs. Four reads Henri's letter and finds out that the Nine Garde children were chosen by their home planet, Lorien, as the next generation of Elders. It is also revealed that Malcolm Goode, Sam's father, had been one of the humans to welcome them to Earth when they had first arrived. After reading the letter Sam gets the idea that his father has left him a clue back in Paradise in the well near his house. On the journey Four opens the Glass orbs which suddenly morph into the Earth with a pulsing light in Spain, meanwhile Marina - Number Seven - has opened her chest. Four, Six, Sam and BK go to Paradise and enters Malcolm's hidden chamber and find a white tablet which is dead. They are attacked by the Mogadorians and the Mogadorians take Four's Chest. Six remains to fight the Mogadorians and Four goes to take it back, but falters when he finds out that his quest has brought him near Sarah's house and meets with her. She recieves messages on her phone and claims that it is Emily but it is assumed that she contacts the FBI who ambush Four and Sam and take them to the Dumont Facility. In fact, the texts were from Mark James. ''(Return to Paradise) Six helps Four and Sam escape. The group decide to split up. Six will travel to Spain in order to find the member of the Garde who is there. Four and Sam plan to infiltrate the Mogadorian Mountain base in order to retrieve Four's Chest. Six kisses both Sam and John, confessing love for both of them then gives Sam an address for a rendezvous place in two weeks time and charges Four's Xitharis with Invisibility so they can enter without detection. They split in West Virginia. Four uses the Xitharis to share Six's power and manages to find the chest in the mutant animal pens. They cause a large explosion, killing many and find their way to the prisons. They find Number Nine, but Four loses sight of Sam in the commotion and escapes narrowly. They decide to regroup and go back in but Setrákus Ra arrives and a large force field is erected at the entrance to the Mogadorian cave, trapping Sam inside. 'Seven's Narration ' Number Seven, known as Marina, and her Cêpan, Adelina, live at the Santa Teresa convent, in Spain. Adelina had taken Marina there after recognizing her poor adaptation skills and remained there after her hardships made her lose faith in the salvation of Lorien. Annoyed by Adelina's attitude, Marina has been searching for news on the other Garde, including the now legendary Number Four in order to unite the Garde. She befriends a human named Héctor Ricardo who is the town drunk. He is Marina's only friend until Ella arrives in the convent. Ella is a seven-year-old named orphan and is brought into the convent, Marina instantly becomes good friends with her. Ella helps her find her Chest and Marina drugs Adelina to open it. When she does they are tracked down by the Mogadorians and barely escape. Adelina finally acknowledges her wrongs and sacrifices her life to save Marina. On the run Marina and Ella meet a Loric named Crayton who explains that Ella is the Tenth Loric child and an Aeternus, someone who is able to change her age. Crayton says he is somewhat of a Cêpan to Ella, although he was never officially appointed. They meet with Six and kill their pursuers. Marina's best friend Hector Ricardo is killed trying to save Marina, and she does not get there in time to heal him. Book Trailer Film Adaptation After the release of the movie adaptation of I am Number Four, there were rumors of a sequel and Caruso confirmed his interest in returning to direct.[5] The author refrained from confirming whether a sequel was in the works and directed fans to ask producer Michael Bay about future film installments.[6] The Film was confirmed to have been shelved. There are Campaign sites going around with petition demands to Bay for a film of The Power of Six.Bring Back Number Four - Take Us Back To The Lorien Legacies! I Am Number Four petition on Change.orgThere is also a few petitions for a Power of Six movie. Also, a website, created by User: Mcoury, about the Lorien Legacies shows a Power of Six movie under the movies category. Lorien Legacies Fan Website Critical Reception Reception for The Power of Six has been mixed to positive, with the School Library Journal writing that although the book has "a lack of character development, pedestrian dialogue, and uneven continuity.. the nonstop action and violence-packed fight sequences will keep fans of the first novel happy". Kirkus Reviews gave a similar review, criticizing the character development. Trivia *Henri's last words: "Six... the power of..." are spoken in previous novel I Am Number Four. References Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Pittacus Lore